


Dressing Up The Little Prince

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles of the night of the Leaver’s ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“DAD!” He yells for the third time tonight.

“WHAT?” His father answers from downstairs. He’s cooking dinner for them two while he’s trying to find pieces of his outfit.

“WHERE DID YOU PUT THE BOW TIE? THE ONE THAT NAN GAVE ME?” He’s still looking in the different drawers from his dad’s big wardrobe in his room.

He has taken a full hour shower in order to impress Rae. He knows he has fuckep what they had up, and he had to make sure he could fix their relationship tonight. At least, their friendship. Spending almost a tenner in the best shampoo and hair conditioner to make his hair shine like a diamond and approximately 100 pounds on a new suit, he’s ready to take back his girl. If he finds the bloody bow tie first.

“Second drawer, Finn!” Gary says quieter than before, now that he knows why his son’s already stressed for a simple ball.

Finn, a few meters away from his father, opens the said drawer for the second time. He has checked it 5 minute ago. He knows it’s not there, but he takes a look anyway.

He was afraid of wearing it, because it gave him loads of memories. He remembers the day his Nan gave it to him as a present. It was for a wedding of an old friend of his father. She thought he would look pretty in it, he would look… elegant. Since that day, he didn’t wear it. Why? Bad stuff happened. Nan stopped living with him anymore. The doctor said it would be safer if she stayed in hospital because of her health. What he didn’t expect was her death a few months later; but thanks to Rae, it was less painful.

He stops his own thoughts to check his watch. Quarter to six. And he hasn’t found the bow tie. He closes the drawer and leaves the room, going to his own wardrobe and revising each one of the three drawers he has. It has to be somewhere. Somewhere near his stuff.

“Have you not found it?” Gary steps on Finn’s room, crossing his arms above his chest and taking a glimpse of his son’s look. “I didn’t know you had a suit…”

“I don’t…” He says without turning around to look at his father. He has important stuff to do.

Gary leaves and after a quick ten minutes – but Finn think it’s been like half an hour – he comes back with the tie in his hands. Finn blinks his eyes, unbelieving what his eyes are seeing and runs until he catches the piece of clothing in his hands.

“Where was it?” He clasps the button around the fabric and tries to put it in himself.

“I told you. Second drawer.” The older man answers in a whisper while taking the bow tie from Finn’s hands. He locks the piece of clothing around his son’s neck and pats his shoulder.

Finn goes to the bathroom, checking if he’s looking alright and puts the bow tie on its place. It looks quite crooked, but what can he do now? He doesn’t even remember how much time it’s been since it was put on that drawer… It has been taking form itself, apparently.

Gary comes back to his son and lends himself on the doorway.

“Right, so… Are you and Rae coming back for dinner afterwards?”

But Finn ignores him. He didn’t even tell his dad he and Rae split up… They have managed to go together to the leaver’s ball, but he’s not 100% sure he’s going to come with her girlfriend back. Ex. No, girlfriend. Girl…

“When are you gonna cut your hair, Finn? I’m tired of looking at it. It’s too long…” Gary takes a lock of hair in between his fingers and makes a gesture as if they were some kind of scissors.

He doesn’t answer, but he internally agrees. He doesn’t like that haircut. It’s too long for him. It doesn’t suit him at all. It’s uncomfortable when he’s working at the garage. He sweats more. He impregnates it with car oil In the middle of the night… But even if he hates it, that feeling stops when he’s with Rae. He loves feeling her fingers buried in his mop of hair: when they’re kissing, when they’re hugging, when they’re making love…

“Da’, I need to be ready on time or I’ll be extremely late!” Gary ends by leaving him on his own upstairs.

He needs his shoes. It’s the last thing he needs to check. The grabs a big box from his father’s room and opens it when he’s sitting on his bed. His old shoes are cleaned and completely perfect for his clothes. He takes one of them with a smile and unties the bow, fitting his left foot in it.

A second later, his smile is no longer on his face and a deep ‘Fuck!’ escapes from his lips.

“What’s wrong now?” His father, tired of hearing him whimpering, asks and worries for his son again.

“They don’t fit! THE FUCKING SHOES DON’T FIT!!” He throws the box with the pair of shoes inside to the other side of his room and takes his boots from under his bed. “Fuck it!”

After wearing his old black boots, he goes downstairs where Gary is waiting for him, cooking his food. He takes the last look at his watch and sees that he’s going to be late. He’ll be late when he goes to Rae’s and they’ll be definitely the last couple to get into school tonight. All because of his long and shiny hair and his Nan’s tie. And the shoes. Don’t forget the bloody shoes!

“Right, I’m off…” He puts the car keys in one of the suit pockets and gives a pat on his father’s shoulder. “Laters, Da’…”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s the second time the doorbell rings tonight. Karim is in the kitchen, feeding the little Bouchtat but seeing that none of the girls are going to open the door, he does. He was expecting to see him when the door is opened.

“Hello Finn.” He lets him come in and closes the main door behind him, walking to the kitchen and sitting in front of the baby. “Rae is not ready. Wait in the room.” He speaks again with his non English accent.

Finn walks a few steps and sits on the couch. His mood is completely changed since the last time he sat in that sofa. The last time… he was disappointed of Rae. Today… Today is different.

Linda goes downstairs and sees Finn in front of the telly, watching a Wheel of Fortune programme.

“Oh, hiya Finn.” She approaches him and gives him a quick caress in his face, as a mother would do with his son. “You look lovely tonight...” She smiles fondly at him and he wishes she was his mother. He wishes she could be there and wish him luck for the big night. But she’s not there, nor will be.

“Thank you, Linda…” He reddens for an instant. It’s so difficult to call her Linda, but he does it every time he sees her. She’s now his mother-in-law.

“Rae! Finn is here!” Linda yells at her daughter. Then, she goes to one of the big cupboards in the living room and opens it. “Where have I left it?” She whispers to herself.

Meanwhile, Finn is there, watching everything in silence. His now mother-in-law doing her stuff. He can see Karim feeding the baby in the kitchen while the little one doesn’t want to eat her porridge. He can hear the sound of a pair of high-heels running through the roof, upstairs.

“I’m coming!” Her lovely voice echoes the place. He’s 200% sure he’d be able to hear her even if he lived in Peterborough. That loving and sweet voice of hers…

“Karim, have you seen the camera?” Linda asks her husband from the living room.

“What?”

“The camera! Camera!” She repeats and keeps searching for the small device around other cupboard around the room.

He stays there, waiting for his partner to come downstairs. His hands are sweaty and he tries not to clean them on his new trousers. His father had brought him the suit for special occasions, and if he returns it with any kind of stain, Gary murders him.

And he hears them again. The high-heels. He raises his eyes to look at the window pane of the living room. A shadow covered in dark red in going downstairs. There she is. His _girl_.

He’s too distracted thinking about her that he doesn’t notice she’s finally in front of him. She’s smiling at him smoothly.

He checks her out, keeping an eye on her red dress and the way her hair is done. She has put some make-up on, although he doesn’t notice the first time. He now looks her in the eye and smiles effortlessly.

“Rae! You look so beautiful! Do you agree, Finn?”

But he doesn’t say a word. He can’t speak. She has left him breathless. He nods a couple of times without erasing the smile on his face.

“My little chicken…” Linda gives her daughter a hug while Finn catches a teardrop in her cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

After a few more hugs with her mum, Rae grabs her purse and looks at Finn. He’s staring her the same way as before and that creeps her up a little bit, but she doesn’t say anything.

“Should we go?”

“Yeah…”

He takes Rae’s hand in his own, entwining their fingers together and they pretend to walk to the main door of the Bouchtat’s house until Linda stops them.

“Where are you two going? We need to take you a picture.” She, again, looks for the small device without success.

“What are you looking for, mum?” Rae asks to her mother.

“The camera…”

“It’s upstairs…”

“And why is it upstairs?”

Rae leaves Finn’s hand while she’s still speaking with her mum. She walks upstairs and grabs the camera, because she knows where it is. It’s been in her room since Finn’s last visit into her room.

Linda takes it in her hands and tell the two of them to pose together while she takes a couple of pictures for her.

“Should we take another one?” Finn speaks for the first time since Rae is in the room. “I-I want to put it in the fridge…” He blushes while he speaks directly to Rae.

Linda takes another one for Finn and asks him if he can take another one of Rae with her and Karim. He nods and holds the camera in his hands, waiting for them to hold each other and finally, press the button to let the picture be taken.

“Shall we?” Rae asks for the second time this evening. They have to meet the gang and they’re being late.

“Sure…”

Finn holds Rae’s hand again and walks her out of the house after saying goodbye to the family. Finn has brought the car, although he wanted to bring the scooter in the first place. Then, he thought it wouldn’t be a good idea as he was going to dress properly. When they’re finally out, Finn walks her towards the passenger’s seat but stops her from holding the knob.

“Wait…”

She goes for an answer but before she can speak, Finn’s lips are on top of hers. He cups her cheeks in his hands, holding her face sweetly.

“You look extremely beautiful tonight, Rae…” He whispers against her lips. She smiles widely and gives him a quick kiss.

“I thought I wouldn’t get a boyfriend looking as handsome and elegant as you do, tonight…” She circles her arms around Finn’s neck, burying her fingers in his now long hair and hugging him tightly. He squeezes them together; wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her lips once more.

“I don’t know if I should take you to mine or…”

She winks an eye at him, biting his bottom lip after a brief kiss. “Take me to the ball, first…”


End file.
